The Angel's Rebirth: Heartbeat
---- The Angel's Rebirth Heartbeat ---- The road to East Crest wasn't as long as she remembered. It seemed almost painful to walk down the familiar road that crossed out of the city into the clearing. Gia stopped and stared up at the sky. She'd been on the road for quite awhile, but she wasn't sure of the exact time. All she knew was that night had long gone and the sun had just risen. Her heart simmers at the memory of what she'd left behind. Kissing Alejandro was not at all what she expected would happen the night she planned to leave the complex. They didn't go much further than the kiss as he knew she was tired from her "mission". Gia frowned at the fact that she had lied to him and possibly broken the bond they'd just created, but there was no going back now. Maka trotted beside her, whimpering as if to say "Go back! There's nothing here!" Gia gave her companion a sad smile. "There is, unfortunately." The people of East Crest were nothing like the city folk of Markia. They wore such cautious and almost fearful expressions, most likely caused by the town's past. Silently, Gia mourned for the permanent absence of their happiness. She didn't bother covering her face when she was further in town. Without the Running Lion mark on her cheek, she was irrecognizable. However, there would be commotion if a foreigner just waltzed into the abandoned guild hall. "Maka, scope." Gia commanded. Instantly, Maka transformed and flew off to search the area - most likely the guild hall. Confident they'd meet up there, Gia decided to finally put her new skills to use and make herself less noticeable. Taking a deep breath, Gia relaxed every muscle in her body. "Phantom." she whispered Instantly, Gia became invisible, unseen and unnoticeable to the human eye. Satisfied at the outcome of the spell, she made her way through town and to the entrance of the abandoned hall. When she was sure nobody was around, she flexed her wrists and returned to normal - just in time for Maka to land beside her. "Good girl, find anything?" Gia asked, rubbing behind the feline's ears. When she shook her head "no", Gia's gaze hardened at the front door. "They're playing it smart then, cheeky bastards." When she entered, all her memories slapped her in the face. She felt a mix of emotions - dread, anguish, fear, and the strangest of all ''happiness. Happy to be home. Scowling, Gia shook it off and composed herself. "''You know where home is." ''she reminded herself as she continued her search. The bar of the guild hall was empty. Dust visibly filled the empty cabinets and shelves on the walls where various (and not to mention stolen) liquors were lined. Faintly, she remembers a younger version of herself sipping on apple juice and pretending it was liquor to hang around with her former guildmates. When she comes up to the room that used to be Abraham's study, Gia didn't dare enter. She didn't have to, the door was wide open - proudly displaying to her the origin of her abilities on the floor. Her heart clenches as she remembers Abraham barking orders to clean the room and rid it of the bloody stains which never seemed to disappear no matter how hard they scrubbed. The walls that held nearly thousands of forbidden spellbooks had been replaced with dust bunnies and grime. The books had all been burned, but her father still managed to find and keep only one. The book that was responsible for the stain, however, had up and disappeared. At first, Abraham believed someone had stolen in and searched every room in the guild hall, but it never showed up. This led everyone to believe that the book had been destroyed after the accident, but Gia was still on edge. Suddenly, the front door creaks and Gia nearly jumps out of her skin. The steps at the front shocked her back to reality, reminding her of what she came here to do. "Master? I got the books! Where are you?" a voice called out - Gia deducted it to be male. "Hellooo? Are you in the library?" the man called out, footsteps coming closer to the study. "Master? Mas-" The young man found himself painfully shoved into the concrete wall of the guild hall, courtesy of Gia's Persephone Soul. "W-Who are you?! What do you want?!" he cried. "I don't have any money." "I don't want your money." Gia said darkly. "I just want you and your master. ''Dead." When the young man gulped audibly in response, Gia deducted he wouldn't put up much of a fight. Gathering a blast in her hand, she decided to seal the envelope of her final message to Running Lion. "Look at me." she ordered. Hestitantly, his sunset orbs looked up at her in fear. "I want you to tell your Master to leave this building and me the hell alone. I want to hear none of Running Lion, understand? It. Is. No. More." "Aidan!" "Master Cesaire!" Aidan replied, relieved to be saved. Before it even clicked in her mind who he was, Gia turned to find it was indeed him. Adonis Cesaire. Her long lost best friend. Category:Storyline Content